


Wonderful world

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Good, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Nice Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Izuku finds himself in a strange world where he’s an average American teenager, with an above average family. Also, who’s laughing? Inspired by Wandavision
Relationships: America (Hetalia) & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, America/Russia (Hetalia), Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wonderful world

  
Izuku woke from a long slumber, he felt relaxed and comfortable. It was strange since he did had a test today. However, his dorm room was different, it had a green color and one wall was wood panels. Not only that, but a round light hangs from the center of the room. He got up and saw his bed was a twin with a American covers, he looked around and saw a calendar. January? It shouldn’t be January it should be June. Izuku try to leave but found a uniform hanging on his door. It looked like his uniform at school, he wore it and left. His entire house was weird, instead of an apartment it was a two story home with the same color that was on his room. He smelled a delicious aroma downstairs.

  
Feeling hungry, he walked downstairs to see the rest of the home. It looked like one of those mid-century homes that are common in America. Toshi showed him pictures of them and it looked like one of them. He went to the kitchen, and saw a woman in a green dress and curly green hair. “Excuse me?” Izuku said “Where am I?”

  
“Forgotten already?” The woman turned around, Izuku saw was his mom. She looked young and kinda bouncy. “You’re in a new home Izuku.” 

“Mom? Di-did you do something new?”

  
“Well, I did try showering with cold water. Heard it picks up a step.”

“Mom? What is going on?”

“I’ll tell you what is going on.” Izuku turned to the booming voice behind him. It was a tall, muscular, and blond man.

“A-all might?”

“All might? Who’s that? Don’t you mean dad?”   
  
*hahahahahaah*

Izuku looked around to find the source of the laughter. It was weird and-wait! Dad?! “I think he’s homesick dad!” Izuku turned around and saw Mirio. “Kinda missing home, Huh?”

”Mirio? What are you doing here?” 

“I live here, baby brother.” Brother? Since when we’re him and Mirio related? Izuku was given a plate of eggs and bacon, shaped like a smile. The whole family got together and began to eat.

”So Mirio, Izuku,” Toshi said. “Have any plans after school?”

”Well, I’m hoping to sign up for football.” Mirio said. “Maybe Izuku can join as well. We’ll be powerful together.” He then grabbed Izuku into a headlock. Izuku backed off at their Mirio. 

“I’m sure Izuku can make up his mind, Mirio.”

”Yeah, um? About that, where are we?” Izuku said. 

“Look at the time!” Toshi said. “Time for your boys to get to school.”

”Wait! I don’t know where school is.”

”I’ll fly you.”

”Toshi!” Inko said.

”Oh, right. I’ll drive you.” Toshi said. 

“Dear.” Inko, using her power, then pulled out three lunch boxes from the cupboards. “Forgot something?”

”Oh of course.” Inko swipe her finger and the lunch boxes came flying to the three boys.

“Have a fun day at school now.” Inko said.

—————

Toshi drove the boys to school in a red Chevrolet bel-air. Izuku looked at the school, it resembled UA but it had an Art Deco design. He was dropped off and already felt uneasy. “Remember Izuku,” Mirio said. “We can’t have anyone know our little secret. Got it?”

”Got it.” Izuku perked. He didn’t know what secret, what secret were they talking about? Entering the large building, Izuku felt a weird Deja vu. Izuku tripped and was about to fall but started to float. “Sorry!” A feminine voice called out. “Let me help.” Izuku turned to see a cute brunette with pink cheeks. “Are you okay?”

”I...Um, hello?”

“I never met you before, are you new?”

”Yeah, my family and I just moved here. I’m Izuku.”

”I’m Ochaco, welcome to Santa Mustafa.”

————-

At home, Inko was using her power to vacuum the carpet while she read a magazine on the couch. The door bell rang, Inko sat up and stopped the vacuum. “Coming.” She said in a sing songy.

She opened the door and two woman greeted her. A spiky blonde hair woman in a orange dress and a white hair woman in a blue dress. “Hello,” the blue dressed woman said. 

“Oh, hello there.” Inko said. “I didn’t expect anyone to greet me today.”

”We are your neighbors.” The spiky blonde said. “I’m Mitsuki Bakugou, you can call me Mitsuki.”

”And I’m Rei Todoroki. I brought you and your family a pie.”

”Oh thank you.” Inko got the pie and put it on the countertop. 

“So how long have you guys been here?”

”We got here just yesterday. Already my family are adjusting to this place.

”Is this your family?” Rei pointed at the picture frame. 

“Yes, these are my two sons, Izuku and Mirio. And this husband Toshi, we moved here because of his business.”

”Oh, what does he do?” 

“He’s the head of One for all enterprise.”

“Really?!” Mitsuki gasped.

”Looks like I’m not the only one here with a ceo for a husband.” Rei said. “Hey, why don’t we get together for dinner? I know this oriental place in downtown.”

”Oriental?” Inko said.

”Yes, it’s a Asian fusion restaurant. It’s owned by a Chinese man and his family.”

”Well I love supporting small businesses. I’ll tell my husband and see about it.“

”Till then, if you need anything else, we are next door.”

”Thank you.” Inko shook Rei’s hand, Inko got goosebumps. She didn’t know why but she got cold after shaking the woman’s hand. “T-t-thank yo-you for the pie.”

”Anytime.” Rei said and the two left.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Hey ladies” A voice called. “Tired of looking older?” A woman looks in a mirror and studies her face, only to be disappointed. “There’s a better way.” The woman turned and was handed a cream. “Dr. Garaki’s cream is a perfect way for you to regain your youth. Simply apply some on your face and feel younger than before.” The woman applied the cream on her face, another scene of the woman smiling wearing makeup. “Much better. Dr. Garaki’s cream, life force in a bottle.”

~~~~~~~~  
A large building is in the shot, we enter into an office as Toshi walks around the office in a suit. He looks at all the employees working on their typewriters. “Perfect sir.” A man said. A thin man in a white suit with green and yellow hair comes up to him. “Our quarter reports shows profits are rising better than ever.”

”That’s nice but umm, what do we do?” Toshi asked.

”What?”

”What do we do exactly?”

”I don’t...Sir is everything alright?”

”I’m sorry, I’m just a little everywhere since the move.”

”Well, moving is a big deal for all of us. I remember when I moved to the streets of France to meet my true love.”

”How did that go?”

”Long story short, she was robbing me blind, and since I didn’t have money to book a plane, so I had immigration deport me. Anyways, your wife called, she said do you want to go eat at an oriental place later on?”

”Sounds good, tell her delicious, and I love you.”

”Well I love you too sir.”

”Not you, my wife.”

”Okay, I’ll tell her I love her.”

“No, tell her I said it sounds delicious and I love her.”

”Okay, I’ll tell her you said you love her and looks delicious.”

Toshi pondered for a second.”Close enough” *Hahahahahaha* Toshi looked around and heard nothing. “Were you laughing?”

”No? Should I?”

“Never mind.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Izuku went to class and already felt strange, everyone looked familiar but different. “Are you okay Izuku?” The boy looked at the brunette and blushed.

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

”Okay class.” The teacher walked in. “Class is in session now let’s began.”

”Greetings sensei!” Izuku stood up and bowed. However, he was the only one to do so, everyone looked at him funny.

”What’s wrong with the new kid?” A gruff red head said.

”What he demonstrated was a form of greeting in Japan that students do when their teachers arrive. Thank you for that...”

”Izuku.”

”Izuku for that brief discussion about Japan. However, this isn’t world history, this is American history.”

”Oh, sorry sir.”

”Its okay Izuku. Don’t let it happen again. Now, let’s began with the battle of Saratoga.” American history? Are they in America? How?

”What was that Izuku?” Another student said to him. It was a girl with a dark green hair and elongated fingers.

“Sorry, I went to Japan for a while now.”

”Japan,” a pink haired girl said. “How is it?”

”Very...oriental.”

”SHUT THE FU-“ Two ropes shushed the blonde kid. 

“Mr. Katsuki,” The teacher said. “Do not shout or curse in class. It’s not appreciated.” Izuku was surprised by this, how did he do that?

”Izuku,” Ochaco said. “There’s something you should know about Santa Mustafa.”

——————-

At night, the Toshinori family arrived at the restaurant. It was large and bustling with people. “Hello?” A Chinese man greeted them. “May I help you?” He looked young with a green vest and long black hair with a ponytail. 

“Yes, we are waiting for a family, the Todoroki’s.”

”Yes! Follow me.” The man led the family to a long table where the Todoroki’s and the Bakugou’s are at. “Have a seat here please.”

“Enji? I didn’t expect to see you in a town like this.”

”What can I say, I’m a traditionalist.”

”Dad, you know each other?”

”Of course, Enji and I go way back.”

”Wait? Does that mean?” Inko said.

”If you’re wondering yes,” Rei showed her hand becoming icy and drop some ice into her water. “This town is know for a lot of strange things.”

”I guess you can say we’re an above average family.” Mitsuki added. Everyone was laughing, Izuku thought it would be good to study the different families. The Bakugou’s had one child and that was Katsuki, he wore a black leather jacket and had spiky hair like his mom. The Todoroki’s had four children, there was a tall man around 24 with red hair, a girl with white hair with a little bit of red who looked like in her mid 20’s, a guy who had white hair and was probably 19, lastly a young boy with a large red mark on his eye who had bicolored hair that split in the middle. Izuku looked at the two families and thought he seen them before.

“So how are you two enjoying the new place?” Enji said.

”Oh, well I’m not sure how-” Izuku started but was interrupted.

”Ni hao ma.” The Chinese guy from earlier greeted them. “Welcome to Yao’s palace! Are we ready to order, aru?”

”I believe we are.” Enji said. After making their orders, the man took down everything. Izuku said his order and said. “I-I’ll take Katsudon please.”

”Wonderful. Your dinner will be ready shortly.” Then, the man snapped his head at an 180 degree angle. “KIKU!” Then turned his boy around to walk to the kitchen. 

“Katsuki.” Mrs. Mitsuki said. “Do you want to say anything to Izuku?”

”No, I’m not talking to some Jap.” This cause the blonde to smack the rebel. “Do not call him that Katsuki.”

”Fine.” The boy grunted. “Where were you originally from nerd?” He said but still got glares from his mom.

”Well, I...I...I don’t know.” Izuku said.

”What do you mean you don’t know?”

”I...do not know.”

”You have to know.”

”Izuku, sweetheart is everything alright?” Inko comfort him.

”Mom, where were we from?”

”We were in the great state of....” Inko stood quiet. “We were in the great state of....We were in the great state of....”

”Of Michigan?” Bakugou said. “Texas? Florida? Nevada? Freaking Vermont?”

”Toshi,” Inko said. “Where were we from?” Toshi opened his mouth but didn’t say a word. He try to think of something but nothing came up.

”Katsuki, leave them alone.” The father said.

“No! They have to answer a simple question! Where the fu-“ Katsuki then started to cough. Again, again, and again. 

“Oh Katsuki stop it!” Mitsuki said. The boy still was coughing, he sounded like he was in pain. Everyone was ignoring it like nothing. “Stop it. Stop it.” Mitsuki still said but sounded really serious. Izuku watched as Katsuki cough, the boy had tears in his eyes, he held on to his neck as if someone was choke him. “Stop it.” Now Mitsuki sounded like she was in pain. Looking over to the other families, her eyes became puffy as she kept saying “stop it”. Izuku watched as some invisible force was

”Few I’m pooped.” Inko said as they entered the house. “I we have enough for dinner tomorrow. Kids go wash up and go straight to bed.” 

“Ok mom.” Miro said. The two brothers went upstairs, Izuku stopped and looked at his mom.

”What happened sweetie?” Inko said.

”N-nothing mom. Good night.” 

“Good night.”

”You know Inko.” Toshi said. “I think moving here was for the best.”

”Good schools, low taxes, super humans walking around. What more can a girl ask for?” Inko said.

”How before we call it a night, we watch a little T.V?”

”Like are first night together.” Inko pulled the remote and turned on the tv, the two cuddled as music began to play. Soon, the credits appeared and a black and white heart had enclosed the two on the couch. 

“Do you think they know?”

”Only one way to find out.”


End file.
